The present invention relates generally to speakers for providing audio output for sound systems. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for providing omni-directional sound and for incorporating the speakers into unique furniture designs.
Prior speaker systems have traditionally been directional and are located along one or more walls of a room. Typical speakers are box-like and often detract from the decor of a room due to their utilitarian appearance. Furthermore, speakers occupy a large volume of space in rooms where space is often limited. Previous attempts to incorporate speakers into furniture or lighting means have met with limited success.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,747 to Cheng discloses a hollow spherical desk lamp which houses a speaker. In this disclosure, the speaker is oriented vertically upward and emits sound from an opening in an upper aspect of the sphere. Cheng does not disclose multiple speakers or venting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,363 to Weber discloses multiple speakers housed within a chandelier for suspension from the ceiling of a room. Weber combines a speaker system within a chandelier for the purpose of centralizing the controls for devices in a single location. The speakers are located in the arms of the chandelier and emit sound horizontally. Weber uses a series of speakers arranged about the chandelier to accomplish a 360 degree range of sound emission.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,549 to Berlant discloses a loudspeaker system for providing sound output throughout a 360 degree range which is housed in a rectangular cabinet having four triangular vertical corner vents. Berlant further discloses a pair of speakers mounted within the cabinet along a vertical axis and uses a sound reflection device to redirect the emitted sound to a horizontal direction. However, the patent to Berlant is directed to a loudspeaker system and does not consider placement of the system within a hollow furniture item. The current invention, in contrast, is directed to an attractive piece of furniture which has increased functionality due to its combination with a speaker. The current invention also provides a novel venting means designed to enhance its aesthetic appearance.